


Moobloom boy?

by M1stakel0ve



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Evil Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Moobloom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: After Tommy gets into an arguement with Wilbur, running off he gets caught in some trouble, but luckily, someone is there to help.Who is that moobloom boy?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 522





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone talking about moobloom Tubbo and I LOST it over it so I had to do a short writing on it! Also Philza speaking about how Tubbo was pretty much found into their family and dragged along... this is very much inspired by that.  
> Enjoy!

It was a maniacal laugh, the ram horns were something Toby could never forget, stumbling away towards the gates as everything was in flames around him, he stopped just outside, covered in bruises and ash, dirt.

“YOU’LL ALWAYS REMEMBER JSCHLATT! THE EMPEROR!” The man screamed, throwing his hands up into the air and laughing, his reign of terror finally ending, but not in the way it should of.  
Not in the good way.

There were still screams echoing in his mind, the flames that would be engraved in his mind forever, the crying for him to run from his now gone family.

Toby wailed, tears bubbling past his cheeks as he pulled his cloak over him as tightly as he could, slipping on blood, luckily managing to catch himself, running.

He didn’t know where he was running.

He was all alone now.

Beelining straight for the woods as he cried into his sleeve, empty handed and all alone. 

He felt so cold.

It was time to move on, Philza had told Wilbur.  
It was very obvious to him that Wilbur had been growing impatient of staying at home inside Philza’s (pretty much) castle. It was too boring for him, not enough going on.  
Not to mention the fact their eldest brother, Techno, had left over a year or so ago.

He got to start his own adventures, carve out his own path and begin his own story, while Wilbur was stuck with a dumbass of a brother, bored out of his mind.

It was about time Wilbur did his own thing, and he was excited!

Until Philza asked if he could take Tommy with him.  
Of course, Wilbur had been annoyed and at first, argued that Tommy should stay with dad. He was still young! He needed his dad, he wasn’t ready for a life of danger. He was only ten, that wasn’t fair!

But then he realised how energetic and excited Tommy had been, and seeing his eyes gleaming with pure happiness made him change his mind.  
The boy had always been so curious about the world, yearning to learn about pretty much everything, but always acting chill and cool whenever he was noticed getting loud.  
The day Philza brought an enderpearl home to show Tommy changed his whole life.

Wilbur had groaned, but alas, he needed to one up Techno in being the best big brother anyway, so maybe this would do him some justice!

They had been walking for about two and a half days now, taking breaks every now and again and sleeping for a few hours at night.  
But it was obvious the younger was getting bored.

Tommy sighed loudly as he lingered behind Wilbur, dragging the sword against the dirt as he watched his older brother lightly strum his guitar.

“Wilby, I’m tired. My legs hurt! Can’t I get on the horse?” He looked over to the horse walking beside his older brother, painfully jealous of the light luggage on top of the saddle, where he could definitely be sitting.

Wilbur sighed “Look, Tommy, we can take a break in a bit, just keep on treading on. Want me to play a song?”

“No. You suck.”

He raised a brow at his little brother, who stuck a tongue out at him, twitching at how rude he could be at times.

“Why can’t I just ride her for—“

“No.”

“Awh but why? Wilbur... why?” He whined, catching up to pull on his sleeve, scrunching his face up “Please? Just for a bit! My legs hurt and stuff—“

“Fucking— SHUT UP TOMMY! No wonder dad didn’t want you with him, now I have to do the stupid babysitting all because you pissed him off. Can you just— be quiet for five minutes?” Wilbur had yelled, spinning around to face Tommy.

He was surprised to see that he was frozen in place, his eyes watery as he looked away “Fuck you,” he snapped, his voice shaky.

“Tommy watch your lan—“

“FUCK YOU WILBUR!” He yelled, balling his hands into fists as he threw his bag full of supplies at him, as as Wilbur was focused on catching them as well as keeping his guitar safe, he couldn’t pay attention to Tommy running off into the nearby trees, out of sight. 

He scanned the area, beads of sweat beginning to dot around his head “Tommy? Tommy?!”

The blond huffed as he walked, slashing and smacking branches with his stone sword as his breath hitched, wiping his snotty nose with his shirt, trying to act as if he wasn’t crying as he stopped in his tracks, looking around.

“Fuck,” he whispered, swearing purely for the fact nobody could hear him “FUCK!” He yelled once more.

Of course, being young he wasn’t actually allowed to swear. But his brother and father did all the time, so it was clearly fair he can swear too.  
The young lad looked up to the sky, only now noticing how far away he had run and how the sky was getting darker and darker fast.

His dad had always warned him about nighttime, telling him to always carry a torch with him wherever he went, that he would always be protected, and that he needed to stay with Wilbur at all times until they find their new home.  
The only time he had been really scared of the nighttime was when Techno was brought home years ago by their father, bleeding and beaten by the mobs and monsters.  
He knew Techno would be fine, his older brother was the strongest person he knew. It was scary but he was strong. 

Which meant Tommy was strong too! He could definitely protect himself.

So he pushed down his fears, quickly holding his head up high as he clenched the handle of his sword, a smirk on his face “OI! FUCK OFF, SHITHEAD!” He yelled to the zombie groaning stumbling towards him.

He hopped out of the way, letting out a boisterous laugh, a proud smirk tugging on his lips.  
But just as he opened his mouth to yell again, he heard a hiss coming up from behind him, his heart stopping.

Creeper.

He had been warned about creepers many many times, especially by Wilbur. That not only were they scary, but unexpected. They caused a lot of damage, destruction.  
Tommy remembered making a joke about it being similar to Techno, but seeing the serious look in his older brother’s eyes had made him shut up.

‘Explosions are dangerous, Tommy. Never trust anything that falls to destruction that easily...’

That had stuck with him.  
So he dived as the mob exploded, screaming in pain as well as fear as he flew forward, tumbling and hitting the ground with a thud, rolling until he hit a tree, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, before blinking them open in shock.  
It had definitely done a number on the area around.  
A tree had began to fall, Tommy shrieking out in fright as he tried to prop himself up on his hands and legs, but it was too late.

There was a horrible crunching noise, following by a pure scream of agony, collapsing to the floor and gasping as his wide blue eyes flickered over to the barren and dead tree that had fallen on his leg, crushing his ankle.  
He had moved his other leg in time, but the tree had fallen faster than he realised it would.

There was a groan coming from behind him, which alerted him to even more danger, as well as the zombie now slowly making its way towards him.  
He was cornered, stuck like bait. His sword was just barely out of reach of him, managing to graze the hilt with the tip of his fingers, unable to grasp it properly.

“W-WILBY!” He cried out, fear finally kicking in “WILBUR HELP! WILBUR! FUCK! WILBY PLEASE I NEED YOU!”  
He began to cry, tears streaming past his pink and scratched up face, desperately trying to push the fallen tree trunk off of his leg, gasping as something grabbed him.

But before the zombie could take a bite out of his flesh, something slashed across His chest, the monster groaning in pain and being hit back.  
Tommy’s sword being driven into its chest without a second thought, before being thrown to the ground as the blond looked up to the mysterious figure.

It was a boy. Smaller than him, wide brown eyes and pink rosy cheeks. Although he looked terrified, just terrible really. Blood soaked through his dark forest green button up shirt, ripped and too large for his frail body. His brown fluffy hair falling in his eyes as he painted for breath, finally meeting Tommy’s gaze.

The boy was silent as he crouched down, his shaky small hands trying to push the log with as much strength as he could, which at first, Tommy internally laughed at, seeing at how tiny this person was, how could they ever—  
But then he noticed that it had started to move, letting out another groan of agony, covering his mouth tightly, using his free hand to grip his wrist, not caring about his own nails digging into his skin.  
The pain was horrendous, making him shake and gasp, but eventually, he felt the weight off of it.

But that definitely didn’t take any of the pain away, he had screamed as soon as it had been taken off of him, and he swore he had almost passed out. It hurt so bad, he was embarrassed.  
But the kid seemed relieved atleast he could help even a little.

“... Sorry,” the boy whispered, silently snatching up something from his bag.  
Tommy was hit with a wave of relief at the sight of a torch, watching silently as it was placed on the ground.  
One thing he noticed that stuck out about the boy was his ears. They were fluffy and yellow, small barely noticeable horns protruding from the fluff of ashy hair.  
He was totally caught of guard by the small flowers sticking out of his palms.

He looked beaten up and scared, burns creeping up his left arm.

“Who the f-fuck are you?” Tommy sniffled, shakily wiping his eyes and snotty nose, paying close attention to the possibly dangerous stranger.  
Although considering he did help him out, he didn’t think he was that dangerous.

There was a long pause, as if they were contemplating on what to say, avoiding eye contact as he said “Tubbo...” in a hushed voice. 

Before he could ask the stranger another question, they had disappeared, completely out of sight.  
But not out of mind.

Tommy had curled in on himself, finally taking his sword into his hand and getting as close to the torch as possible, holding his breath as he waited for another attack, waited for Wilbur to come and find him.  
He definitely would, even if he was angry.

But who was that boy? That... That Moobloom boy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds an injured Tommy and activates protective brother mode, all while wondering who this mysterious Moobloom hero was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I’ve updated it to 3 chapters! The next chapter (last) will be Tubbo’s pov with more backstory as to what happened and then his feelings and emotions as to what’s happening and going on!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tommy ran off.

Wilbur should of expected it, snapping at a ten year old who barely had a concept of right and wrong, and whos only goal was to cause chaos and annoy his older siblings as much as humanely possible.

He didn’t expect him to get that riled up though, usually Tommy would cuss him out and Phil would be there to—  
Oh.  
That’s why.

Their dad wasn’t there to fix their problems anymore, it was all up to Wilbur to sort out now. Which, now thinking deeper into it, scared the everloving shit out of him.  
Being an older brother wasn’t something he was expecting nor wanted. He thought it would be just him and Techno for good, he remembered when his dad had brought the piglin hybrid into their home, how scared and quiet he had been. Techno was older than him, but not by much. 

When Philza, their dad, brought Tommy home? Everything changed. The kid was only six, all scratched up and small. Oh god was he small.  
He was covered from dirt head to toe, the only noticeable thing about him was how bright his big ol’ blue eyes were.   
He hated touch, he got scared at the slightest hint of affection, especially when Philza went to ruffle his hair like he usually did to all of them.  
It took him a while to get used to it.

Wilbur didn’t like him at all at first, while Techno didn’t seem to care.   
Of course he’d be jealous! His dad was adopting another kid, after he deserved the attention. All the attention had been on Techno, making sure he had been settling in, making sure he was being treated fairly.

Philza was an amazing dad, don’t get him wrong. He could always go to him when he had nightmares, they’d cuddle in the cold winter evenings, all warm and snuggly under his fluffy wings. Have meals together every evening.  
But the selfish part of his brain hated having a little brother.

Only when Tommy turned eight was when Wilbur realised how much he had impacted his life, and how no matter what, if anything had happened to his little brother? He’d destroy the world one hundred times over.  
The same went for Techno, although he knew his older brother could fend for himself, he’d do anything for his brothers.

“TOMMY! TOMMY I DIDN’T—“ he sighed, shaking his head and taking the horses reigns, pulling her off to the side and tying the loose ends around a tree branch as he fumbled for his communication tab.

Wilbur: techno can you pick up?

He waited patiently, biting his lip in worry. Maybe his brother was busy in a fight, or maybe he was working on something. Maybe he was mining and he had just distracted him? 

Techno: yup.

Seconds later, the communication tab gleamed a pale green colour.

“Hallo.” Techno’s monotone voice broke Wilbur out of his thoughts.

“Oh shit— Christ, Hey, Techno!” Wilbur smiled to himself, relieved to finally be hearing his brothers voice after so long. He distantly wished he could wrap his arms around him.

There was a pause, then a grumble “Where’s Tommy? Dad told me you were with’em.”

Wilbur hissed, scrunching up his face “Uh. Well. You’re good at finding people, right Techno? Not that Tommy has run away or anything.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“Am not!” Wilbur snapped defensively “Just— you know. Yes Tommy ran off I have no idea where to search, it’s getting dark Techno and dad will kill me and...”

‘Tommy could be in danger, lost out there, I’m scared’ what he didn’t say, but he knew Techno could read him like a book.  
He wasn’t good at social cues, but considering they both felt the same about their little brother, he knew that was how he would feel too.

Techno let out a thoughtful hum, thinking for a moment, letting Wilbur’s thoughts run wild as he scanned the area, noticing how dark it was becoming quicker and quicker.  
“Have you tried going right.”

“What?”

“Right.”

Wilbur opened his mouth in protest, but found he was at a loss for words, confusion plastered all over his face “The fuck you mean ‘try going right’? You have no idea what way I’m facing!”

“Well... Tommy doesn’t like directions. Mm... I tried reaching him North, East, South and West but he decided to stick to right and left. Whichever way he ran, go right. He doesn’t like left. Tends to not go straight forward.”

That made no sense, but also made all the sense at the same time, after all, Tommy was a simple kid. He liked chaos and cobblestone, for some odd reason.  
He also had a very strong fascination with cows, which made Wilbur all soft and warm, especially when younger Tommy would call them ‘moo moo’’s   
“Thanks Techno, I-I’ll send a message when I find him, alright?”

“Alright,” he agreed “... Be safe, Wilbur. Tommy wouldn’t of run off that far.”

Wilbur prayed he was right as the light faded, instead bringing out a torch and holding it close, his fist tightening around the hilt of his iron sword, his eyes nervously flickering about as he searched for any sign of his little brother.

“TOMMY?” he called, waiting a moment “TOMMY, IT’S WILBUR! I’M SORRY FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE, CAN YOU COME OUT NOW?”  
He quickly stepped to the side, avoiding a loose arrow coming from a skeleton, sneaking around the tree to swipe at it from behind, taking its head clean off, spinning on his heels and that’s when he noticed a heartbreaking scream.

And focusing enough to realise that it was in fact his little gremlin brother.

“WILBUR HELP! WILBUR! FUCK! WILBY PLEASE I NEED YOU!”

His heart shattered into a million pieces as he jumped into action, sprinting into the direction he had thought the terrified voice was coming from, his heartbeat so loud he could of sworn his heart was pounding in his ears.

“TOMMY!” He cried.

It felt like he had been running for hours, his brothers yells no longer heard as he spun around, glancing in every single direction, running his hands through his curly brown hair, stressfully pulling at it, letting out a scared whimper.  
Tommy was okay, he told himself, he’s just being an idiot. He’s probably messing about.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a warm glow. It wasn’t very bright, but it was there and visible, turning on his heels he bee lined straight for it, shoving past the bushes and trees that tugged on his sweater. He’d fix the loose threads later.

To his relief, there Tommy was.  
Sat fidgeting and crying, his eyes red and swollen, probably embarrassed that he had been caught crying, but as soon as his big blue eyes landed on his older brother, he started sobbing, opening his arms up to him.  
Wilbur wasted no time rushing over to him, wrapping him into a tight embrace, one hand lovingly rubbing his back while the other cupped the back of his head, letting him sob into the crook of his neck.

“WILBY! I-I-I’M S-SO SORRY! I WAS BEING STUPID BUT YOU WERE BEING MEAN TOO!” Tommy cried dramatically, clinging onto him as if he were a lifeline.

Wilbur fought back a laugh at his rudeness, which was definitely expected, hugging him tighter “I’m sorry for being an asshole, Tommy. I shouldn’t of said it and it wasn’t true, okay? You’re just a little bit annoying,” he chuckled, pulling away to wipe his tears, his eyes trailing down to the fallen tree, then jumping to Tommy’s leg.

“Can you walk, kiddo?” He asked softly, trying to be as quiet as he could so not to alert any other mobs of their presence anymore than Tommy’s sobbing had.

The blond shook his head, looking down to his leg as he lightly grabbed onto his brother’s sleeve “N-No. It ‘urts too much,” he grumbled, snivelling as he wiped his face, looking back to Wilbur “So-some boy helped me.”

Wilbur’s head shot up, immediately frowning as he helped Tommy stand, then in a flash, the younger boy was on his back, letting Wilbur carry him while he held a torch, making their way back in the right direction to where they left the horse and all their supplies.  
It was a dead path, so Wilbur wasn’t too worried about people stealing their things. Other than wild animals stealing their food. He hoped that hadn’t happened.

“What? A boy?” He repeated.

Tommy nodded “He-He was hurt too, Wilby,” he whispered “We shoulda’ gone looking for him. Can we in the morning?”

Stranger danger was something Tommy was not smart about, apparently. Wilbur understood the kid had never had friends, but if the kid was out here? In the middle of nowhere? Then maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t a danger.  
Although if he had been the one to help Tommy out, then the kid was clearly strong. What if he wasn’t actually a kid?  
Wilbur could make up as many theories as he wanted in his head, after all, he was a brilliant writer, talented story teller.  
But realistically, the kid was probably lost in the woods and helped out because he could.

“Maybe,” he finally sighed, trodding on with Tommy clinging to him desperately. He was lucky the kid was as light as a feather, it was almost as if he wasn’t even on his back.

“He looked younger than me— why’s he out here alone?” Tommy whined against his brother, looking over his shoulders before hiding his face in Wilbur’s back “Wilby he looked hurt...”

“You’ve never cared about others before, why now?”

“‘Cause Dad said he’d never leave a kid alone...” his voice became quieter, making Wilbur feel a bit sick.

He knew that was true. Those words were one of the first few things Philza had told Tommy before he was brought home to his new family with them.  
Wilbur just didn’t realise how deeply the younger boy had taken those words in. It probably meant a lot to him.

Wilbur sighed “I’ll take a look around in the morning. Need to set up a quick camp for you if we’re gonna do that though, Toms.”

He didn’t really care about whoever this boy was. Honestly, he wanted to stay by Tommy’s side and help him heal, but seeing how desperate and scared his baby brother was for this random stranger gave him enough of a reason to go and find them.  
Wilbur had set up a small camp for Tommy, wrapped up his injuries, fed him and then let him sleep. He’d probably be fine in a few days, they’d just have to be careful with travel.  
He didn’t want Tommy to push himself too hard.  
Tommy had been very comforted in the evening he spends with him. Wilbur was a very strong calming presence when he needed to be that put Tommy at ease, and he knew exactly what kind of stories and songs could relax the young boy. It took him less than ten minutes to get that Tommy flat out knocked out just by reading or singing.

The musician glanced around the forest as he walked, his big brown eyes full of curiosity as he scanned the area, narrowing towards a rustling bush.  
Of course, being prepared for attack, he rested his palm on the hilt of his sword, slowly taking a few steps forward, letting out a deep breath.  
He jumped through the bush, landing in a small clearing, startling off a deer.

The man straightened up, looking around and letting out a heavy sigh before running his hands through his hair “Well... This is going to be a bit more than annoying. I have no idea what I’m even looking for here,” he complained outloud, silently looking to the ground before pausing.  
There were faint footsteps left on the muddy ground, footsteps that were definitely too small to be Tommy’s or even his own. 

Wilbur looked back up, slowly tracing the steps up to the riverbank, scrunching up his face as he notices the smoke growing up into the sky in the distance.   
Something was familiar about it, he couldn’t put a finger on exactly what. He did remember someone he used to sing and play guitar, fucking around with them around about here, so maybe that was what was familiar.

His thoughts were interrupted by a twig snap.

Wilbur spun around faster than he could blink, instantly whipping out his sword and pointing it towards the new figure. The tip of the blade narrowly missing the short figure’s neck, who seemed equally as surprised as him.

“Who’re you?” Wilbur demanded, keeping his face void of expression as the small boy stuttered and stammered, his eyes wide in panic.  
With the options of fight, flight or freeze, he had to choose freeze, huh?

Taking a moment to look at the boy, he had only now just realised how banged up he looked.   
Ignoring the tiny horns growing in, the boy was practically bathed in blood, his hands up to his elbows dripping with it, blood soaked in his shirt, that Wilbur silently noted was way too big for him and buttoned up weirdly. He had a black eye, burns on his legs and neck, but he didn’t know how far they went.

Who the hell would hurt a little boy?

“S-sorry...” the little boy, who now Wilbur realised was Tubbo, the boy who saved Tommy, swayed.  
The taller man quickly caught him before he could hit the ground, carefully laying him down and brushing his hair out of his face.

Wilbur seethed.

Whoever hurt this little boy would not get away with it, no way. If someone had done this to Tommy? God, they wouldn’t even live to see how much him, Techno and Philza would wreck their shit.  
But thinking about this little boy, he wondered;  
Was there anyone who’d do that for him?

He gently scooped Tubbo up, a soft smile on his face as the little boy slumped against him, a soft whimper escaping his lips, hiding his face in Wilbur’s clothing.  
Wilbur wanted to adopt him immediately, seeing how small he was and how alone.  
He sure hoped he had a family, but if not, Tommy and Wilbur could always take him with them.  
“You’re going to be okay, Tubbo. I’ve got you now.” An uncharacteristicly soft tone seeped through his voice, surprising himself of how loving and calm he sounded.

The softness and kindness he spoke had only ever been spoken to Tommy. He shook his head, walking on back towards his camp, not wanting to leave the little boy in the cold for much longer.

It only took Wilbur an hour to get back, Tommy was still fast asleep, so he decided to clean Tubbo up as much as he could without making the kid uncomfortable. He swapped his bloody shirt with a fresh soft lighter green shirt that Tommy had spare (he never wore green anyway, so he surely wouldn’t mind.)  
The shirt was still way too big for him, Tubbo seemed not only to malnourished, but also just small in general. Which, wasn’t a bad thing, but it broke Wilbur’s fragile heart.

He washed his hands free of the blood, cleaning up his face as well, equally as gently and carefully as to not wake him up, and the more blood he cleaned, the more it showed how soft and calm looking he seemed to be.  
There was little flowers blooming out of the palm of his hands, a few stems that had clearly been cut, which couldn’t of been nice, flowers protruding from his head too, which Wilbur hadn’t even noticed. They were small, barely noticeable, even less than his horns. The fluffy hair seemed to have hidden them all well, as well as all the dirt and gunk in his brown locks.

Stepping back, Tubbo looked more like a child than a fighter. He was strong, Wilbur mentally noted. He was surprised he was still standing when he was, it was painfully obvious Tubbo hadn’t slept in god knows how long. 

Wilbur’s attention snapped back to his younger brother, who finally seemed to be waking up, flexing his hands and stretching out just as a cat would, rolling onto his side and groaning.   
His eye twitches as he looks around, gathering his surroundings before finally locating the younger boy. He jolted up in bed, forgetting about the pain and instantly sucked in a breath, wincing.

“Careful, Toms, he’s out cold. Kid has been through a lot,” he motioned over to the bucket of water which had now been stained a red colour, sighing as Tommy visibly retracted “Found him a bit far off, he passed out and I carried him back here.”

Tommy forced out a smile to Wilbur, but it was half assed, his attention way too focused on the boy fast asleep next to him.   
“He has horns.”

“And fluffy ears. And flowers in his hands,” Wilbur added, smirking “He’s part Moobloom, I’m pretty sure.”

“Moobloom?”

“The rare cows. Like Mooshroom’s, except he’s a flower.”

There’s hesitation, a grossed out expression on Tommy’s face “Does that mean one of his parents is a Moobloom. Did one of them fuck a moobloom?”

Wilbur had tried very hard to hold back his laughter, rubbing his hand over his mouth as he scoffed, squeezing his eyes shut “Gods you’re a fucking idiot. No, no,” he laughed “Don’t worry, I’ll explain when you’re older. Also language! Bloody hell, Tommy, if I told dad you were swearing this much he wouldn’t be pleased.”

Tommy frowned, huffing the hair out of his eyes as he leant over the boy, noticing his leg was touching his own, a flower had grown into a vine and wrapped around his ankle. He looked up to Wilbur in disgust “He’s a bit clingy.”

“You asked for this, kid. Not me,” Wilbur softened, turning his attention back to the bucket of bloody water “I’m gonna crush some herbs, hopefully I can help the two of you heal faster and we can head off, search for Tubbo’s family and then go to our destination.”

Tommy frowned “A family? Do you think they’re looking for him?”

Wilbur paused.

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure. From what it looks like, it seemed the boy had been running aimlessly for about a week, perhaps more. The smoke in the distance could of been from a camp, but there was definitely way too much of it to have been a small campsite. It could of been the boys home, or maybe he was just making up theories in his head and going too wild with them. 

Wilbur shrugged, looking to Tommy with sad eyes “I suppose we’ll find out when he wakes up, Hm?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finally wakes up, Tommy is excited to have a new person to annoy. Friendship blossoms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a series and actually do more on it! Feedback appreciated!
> 
> TW: panic attack at the end!

His head hurt bad.

That was the first thing he realised when he finally came too.

Everything felt warm. Safe, but god was it bright. He barely had time to adjust as he opened his eyes, blinking and turning his head to look at the torch right beside him.  
The place he had woken up in was unfamiliar to him.  
It was a tent, a few rips and holes in the fabric, but overall a sturdy neat tent. It wasn’t super big, but big enough to fit atleast a few people in.

How he got there? He had absolutely no clue.

He remembered a man standing infront of him, holding a sword to his neck. The man seemed nice though, he looked worried when he saw him. Tubbo didn’t blame his worry though, he was covered in blood afterall—  
But taking one look down at himself, he realised that it wasn’t the case any longer. His forest green shirt was now replaced with a lighter green bigger shirt. Way too big on him. The buttons weren’t even done up correctly, but to be fair, Tubbo never buttoned up his shirt well either.  
It was always his father who had to—

Oh.

Oh yeah.

“Mmhm...”

Tubbo jumped, his big blue eyes wide in alarm as he recoiled away from the sleeping child next to him.

The kid had wavy blonde hair, some of it partially covering his face. He noticed he had a few scars in places, each of them probably having a story to tell. 

But then he realised; this was the same child he had saved the other day.  
He looked much better, calmer and his injuries seemed to have been tended to. His leg wrapped up in bandages and any cuts and scrapes had a bandaid slapped on.  
It was weird seeing the boy not being a crying mess, but he was relieved that someone had found him after Tubbo had ran off. He was too scared to stay.  
The boy was making way too much noise, he couldn’t draw more by trying to quieten him.

Tubbo didn’t realise he was staring until he saw the other boys blue eyes blink open, staring up at him sharing the same surprise and confused look he had on his own face.

“You’re awake! Good,” The boy said simply, a smirk on his lips.

Tubbo shrunk, pulling his arms around himself as he looked around, shyly trying to avoid making eye contact. It was weird talking to people, he didn’t want to... especially if they found out he was part moobloom—

He gasped, quickly covering his ears, his heart rate spiking with fear.

“No- no you’re fine!” The other said quickly, sitting up, even through looking pained, taking hold of his wrists with an unexpected gentleness, removing them from his ears “I don’t mind. My brother is part piglin. The one who found you is also part piglin! You wouldn’t really guess though. They’re fucking weird you know?”

Tubbo shifted uncomfortably, but nodded anyhow. His dad had always told him to be careful with who he showed. Hybrids were hated in most places, hurt or even worse. So he felt very vulnerable infront of this stranger, his ears twitching as he fiddled with his fingers.

“Can you tell your vine to stop hugging my leg?” The kid asked loudly, motioning to his ankle.

Tubbo glanced down, embarrassed as the flower vine retracted, back to looking like a normal flower. Sometimes, when he slept, he grabbed onto things without realising, just in desperation of comfort. Especially after his dad...

After that man, that goat hybrid...

“You have cool flowers. I’ve never seen a moobloom before, you know? I want a pet cow though. You ever seen a cow? You probably have!” Tommy smirked proudly “I want a pet cow and I’ll name him Henry!”

“Him?”

“Well. Or her. Or anything really! I just want it named Henry!” He spoke proudly “I wish I could have a pet moth... I used to have a beetle called Man but now I want a pet moth and I’ll call her Clementine!”

Tubbo suppressed a giggle, hiding it by rubbing his mouth with his sleeve “Oh! Clementine is a nice name...”

Tommy nodded, grinning from ear to ear “YEP! Yep it is! Naming it myself! Have— Have you got any pets?”

He thought for a moment. Technically, no, he did not. He had a pet dog before! But he had ran away and Tubbo never saw him again. He had almost gotten himself a fox, but the fox saw some chickens and well... The farmers weren’t too happy.  
After a brief moment, he shyly nodded, tilting his head and a second later, a few bees began flying around his head in circles, buzzing happily.

Tommy looked absolutely enthralled by this discovery, almost forgetting about his injuries as he leant over, gobsmacked “WOAH! YOU CAN CONTROL BEES?!”

Tubbo’s head hurt even more by this loud boy, but he giggled through the pain “No! No... They just um... They like me a lot...”

Before Tommy could ask another question, there was a thud outside their tent, both of them looking to the lurking shadow.

“Tommy, I’m back! You awake yet?”

Tubbo practically threw himself back, gasping in pain and wrapping his arms around himself, flinching.

The opening to the tent was pushed to the side, exposing a confused looking man, the same man who held a sword to his neck just yesterday. His eyes caught Tubbo’s a kind smile crossing his features, Tubbo mentally taking note that it DID reach his eyes.

“You’re awake! That’s good. Sorry about changing your shirt, kid. You were absolutely covered in blood, couldn’t have been comfortable for you,” the man spoke, his voice was kind, soft “Do you mind me asking your name? Mine is Wilbur.”

Tubbo frowned, pulling his knees in close to his chest “... Tubbo...” he lied.  
It wasn’t his actual name, but that’s what he had told the kid— Tommy.   
Besides, he needed to be someone else now. Tubbo seemed like a nice nickname.

“Mine is Tommy! Tommy Innit Craft! Wilbur is a stupid name, don’t you think Tubbo?”

Wilbur quirked a brow “I will punt you, child.”

Tommy barked out a laugh, which Tubbo was incredibly surprised at how someone in so much pain could even laugh so loudly, looking at him with concern as he groaned.  
“Ow. That hurt, Wilby...”

Wilbur nodded, turning around to grab a bowl of stew. It didn’t look very appealing, but after the waft of smell hit Tubbo’s nose, his mouth was watering.  
“I don’t usually cook, so it probably isn’t great. But I’m sure by the looks of it, you’ll appreciate anything, huh?”

Tubbo nodded enthusiastically, taking the bowl carefully, not hesitating to start shovelling the stew into his mouth. He was happy to reveal that it definitely was as good as his mouth wanted it to be.  
His tail flicking and the small bee’s on his flowers flying around his head a few times.

“You’re a cow, then?” Tommy asked.

Wilbur smacked the back of his head lightly.

“WHAT?! I’M NOT BEING RUDE!”

“You can’t just fucking outright ask that shit, Tommy. I’m sorry Tubbo, excuse this child.”

Tubbo fought back a smile, continuing to wolf down his stew until there was nothing left, instantly giving Wilbur his bowl once the older man silently offered more.

“So... Tubbo. This may be a bit intrusive, but we need to know. Do you have any family we can take you to? Did you run away?”

Tubbo stopped mid spoonful, slowly putting the spoon down and the bowl resting in his lap. He didn’t feel so comfortable speaking, but he supposed he needed to be truthful.  
“... They aren’t here anymore...” he whispered “I don’t... Really have anywhere?”

Tommy’s face shifted into something more understanding, looking down to his own stew “My family died too. My new dad, Phil, adopted me though! He’s cool. He would adopt you!”

“Tommy,” Wilbur sent a glare his way, before looking back to Tubbo “I’m sorry about your family, kiddo. Let me ask you this then. Would you like to come with me and Tommy?”

Tubbo tilted his head.

“We’re currently on our way to find a new place for us. Moving away from home and all, so we decided to find a place for the both of us. If you haven’t got anyone, you can come with us? Or we could take you to an orpha—“

“You please,” Tubbo’s voice broke, holding onto his spoon tightly “... Please.”

Tommy slammed his bowl down “BIG T AND I WILL BE THE BEST PARTNERS IN CRIME EVER!”

Tubbo didn’t really understand, but he appreciated Tommy brushing off the sad and awkward atmosphere, now noticing that just being around the blond made him feel... Safe.  
He hadn’t felt safe since his dad.  
It had been a while since then.

Tommy turned to him “How old are you by the way? Eight?”

Initially, he felt insulted, but he couldn’t blame him for thinking so. After all, Tubbo was tiny. But he shook his head, “No... I’m eleven.”  
He felt a little guilty as Tommy’s face twisted into distraught, but he also felt very confused as the boy let out a low moan of annoyance, flopping back onto the floor.  
He quickly moved to avoid the spilllage of stew, both seeming to not notice Wilbur yelling at Tommy.

“WHY AM I ALWAYS THE YOUNGEST!” He cried.

And for the first time in weeks, Tubbo laughed. 

Years had passed since then.

Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur finally had made a home in Dream SMP territory, claiming part of their new home as the city of L’Manberg.  
It didn’t take long for Tubbo to fall in love with the place, with his new friends.

Him and Tommy were practically brothers. They were almost always together. In fact, they even started a war together! Fighting alongside each other for the discs that Tommy oh so dearly loved.  
It was chaotic, him and Sapnap fighting Dream, then Sapnap turning against them... It was fun though. It was so much fun.

The war? Not so much.

Having one of their friends— someone who Tubbo considered family— betraying them and taking one of their three lives? That was absolutely heartbreaking.  
But in the end, they got their L’Manberg safe.  
Niki joined them, Fundy was happier, Wilbur was happier. Everyone was so much happier.

Tubbo was so happy.

Their new home was wonderful.

“OI TUBBO!” 

The blond was running over to the bench, practically bouncing with excitement, holding one of the discs in his hands.

Tubbo smiled, waving back to him, meeting him halfway just to envelop him into a hug, hiding his face in his shirt and just huggig for a bit, before pulling away. Both the boys had been busy recently with their own projects, so they hadn’t had the time to hang out together.  
Tommy was getting ready for the election in just two days.

In all honesty, Tubbo was nervous for it. Wilbur and Tommy would win, most definitely! But if George and Quackity won or Fundy and Niki, things would change a lot.   
Tommy would be sad too, and he didn’t want that to happen. But Tommy was on his last life, and being Vice President?... That definitely made him a target to some specific people.

“Hey Big T!” Tommy smiled, leading the pair of them over to the bench, flopping into it and sighing happily “Long time no speak!”

“I know!” Tubbo laughed happily, sitting beside him, letting his moobloom features show.

He didn’t hide them as much as he used to. In all honesty, he was still sort of getting used to not having to hide them everywhere.  
When they arrived at Dream SMP it was so weird seeing just how many hybrids lived there.  
Fundy, Wilbur’s surprise son, was a fox hybrid. Sapnap, one of their old friends, was a blaze hybrid, Bad was a demon, Sam a creeper, Ant a cat...  
The list went on!  
It was crazy, but so comforting to Tubbo.

He only really hid it around the Dream SMP members, but not often.  
He only did it so they didn’t kill his sweet bees or hurt his tail when they were fighting.

“You excited for the election?” Tubbo asked softly, looking up at the sunset.

Tommy hummed, nodding as he listened to the music playing, pleased “Yeah! I bet we’re gonna win. A bit uh. Fucking nervous if I’m honest...” he shrugged, his composure dropping as he leant forward, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt “in all honesty I’m kinda scared, Tubbo.”

He frowned, shuffling closer to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder “I think you’re gonna do great, Tommy... Here, I actually brought you something! For luck!”

His best friend glanced at him through his hands, confused as he opened up his palm to Tubbo, who then placed the pufferfish into the centre of his hand.  
Tommy’s face brightened, smiling at his brother “Thank you, Toby.”

Tommy was the only one who knew his real name. He was the only one he felt comfortable telling, for those private moments that they shared.

“Of course, Tommy. It’s a good luck charm! We’ll be together through it all, won’t we?”

“You and me against the world, Tubbo! Me and you,” Tommy wrapped him up into a tight hug, which Tubbo had melted into almost instantly.

“What a pleasant surprise!”

Both the boys jumped at the abrupt clapping, hopping up to their feet, Tommy’s hand instinctively going to his axe, narrowing his eyes, but then stopping.  
His eyes gleamed as he looked up to the stranger.

“SCHLATT?! WEREN’T YOU BANISHED?!” Tommy cried out, surprised, anxious maybe? Tubbo wasn’t exactly sure.

He hadn’t heard of this Schlatt person before, or atleast he was unfamiliar with him. He knew Tommy liked this guy, that he was apparently cool and powerful. He got banished from Dream SMP land once too, which Tubbo thought was funny.

“Dream let me back in. You see, kid, I got a few things I gotta sort out. I mean, who else is going to fix up L’Manberg!”

Tommy’s excited posture dropped, replaced with a nervous shuffle, stepping back a little so he was right beside Tubbo, their feet touching “Huh? The fuck you mean, Schlatt?”

Schlatt smirked, proudly holding his arms up “I’m running for President! Schlatt2020 baby!”

“You can’t be fucking serious,” his best friend spoke blankly “You’re not even going to get close to winning, prick.”

Schlatt laughed, it made Tubbo feel nervous for some reason, the goat hybrids eyes meeting his own.  
He felt himself freeze under his gaze.

“Schlatt the emperor has a good ring to it, huh, Tubbo?”

‘TOBY!’ his dad cried out his name, rushing over to the little boy, cupping his cheeks into his hands ‘Toby you need to run! Okay? You need to go!’

‘No! No dad I’m not leaving! Dad I can’t— I’m not strong enough!’

Jordan, his dad, had a look of pure desperation, tears threatening to break loose as he pressed a tight kiss to his forehead, wrapping him in a tight hug.  
‘Yes you are, Toby. Toby you are the strongest little boy I have ever met, my little boy! Please. Please do this for me—‘

Schlatt’s laugh echoed throughout the house.

Jordan gulped ‘Toby, if you’re going to go you need to go now. Out the window and don’t you dare look back!’

Toby shook his head wildly as his father dragged him to the window, sobbing loudly, his chest heaved ‘NOT WITHOUT YOU!’ He wailed.

‘Please To—‘

His dad hadn’t of gotten to finish as a man came into the room, Jordan quickly cutting to the chase and slashed at the man with an axe blood spurting all over Toby.  
The child had screamed, stumbling back until he hit the window’s edge.

He screamed out for his dad, hitting the ground with a thud and wheezing, the air knocked straight out of him.   
Toby laid there for a moment, before reality hit him like a truck. Screaming and the crackling of fires taking over his hearing, his eyes meeting his fathers desperate ones from the window.

Toby got to his feet.

And he ran.

He ran as fast as his little legs could possibly carry him.

“TUBBO!?”

Tubbo was hyperventilating, on his hands and knees on the floor. His best friend infront of him, holding his shoulders gently, trying to ground him.  
There was two others beside him, Niki and Wilbur.  
Both of them glaring angrily at Schlatt who just seemed to laugh and walk off.

The younger boy wrapped Tubbo into a tight hug, gently running his fingers through his hair.  
“Tubbo?! What happened!? Did he do something?!”

Tubbo shook his head, feeling sick.  
“No— No. Can— Can we go home, Tommy?”

“Of course, I’ll fucking kill him if you want—“

“No! Home— please,” Tubbo whined, clinging to his little brother tightly, hiccuping through the tears.  
He could still feel Schlatt’s red burning eyes on him. He just needed to get away, he needed to get home.

“Don’t worry, Tubs. As soon as me and Wilbur win this thing, we’ll exile the bastard faster than you can say shit!” Tommy nodded happily, but Tubbo just felt sick.

Schlatt always wins.  
He doesn’t say.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first writing on Dream SMP! I want to specify this is NOT a ship writing at ALL.  
> Respect creators, if they have boundaries respect that! Also Tommy and Tubbo are minors, don’t be gross.
> 
> This is an Au! Tubbo is part Moobloom and was orphaned thanks to a horrible reign of Schlatt.  
> Tubbo isn’t the only hybrid.  
> Techno is a piglin hybrid, Dream is an enderman hybrid, Fundy is obviously a fox hybrid, Sapnap a blaze hybrid and there are more. I’ll definitely do more writings on this au!
> 
> Manhunt is mixed in with this universe, as well as Philza on his own doing his own thing, Technoblade doing his own thing (until he joins in on all the wars n stuff.)  
> I have a lot of stuff planned for the au lol, Dream SMP and minecraft in general became my special interest very quickly a few months ago oops. But yeah I hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> ps. I love Schlatt rlly I do but villain schlatt is what I live for.


End file.
